German Published Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 32 34 637 discloses a circuit configuration of this type for controlling an anti-lock-controlled brake system. Microprocessors or microcontrollers serve to derive braking pressure control signals from sensor signals containing the required information. To this end, via amplifier stages, the output signals of the microprocessors are delivered to electromagnetically operable valves influencing the pressure medium flow and, hence, the braking pressure.
Eight and more multi-directional valves are needed for known systems of this type. The appertaining valve drivers or amplifier stages are actuated in parallel by the microcomputer via an interface module or via discrete electronic systems. This implies a considerable amount of wiring, all the more so since there are additional actuating and feedback lines in each case.